Snow White: Naruto Edition!
by Aeraqua
Summary: Starring Snow White-scratch that-Starring Hinata Hyuuga, the heroine must escape with only her Byakugan to see what adventures await her, who exactly the Konoha dwarves are, what Icha-Icha Paradise is, and if she can find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Snow White belongs to Disney, I suppose?**

_**Where did the inspiration for this come from? Well, if you haven't seen Narutard Theater, check it out now! (I am not the artist for that, unfortunately…)Seriously, it'll even make strictly canon fans squeal with delight. So go! (Search on Google and it'll be on DeviantArt).**_

Hinata Hyuga was humming to herself as she picked her favorite flowers to make into a pretty bouquet for her evil stepmother. Hinata was garbed in very simple clothes—a white and lavender zip-up sweater with navy pants and black sandals, and her long hair swirled in the slight breeze.

"Hinata!" A cold, imperious voice called her.

"Hai, Nejia-sama!" Hinata quickly made her way inside of the grand castle to find her stepmother with an arrogant scowl on her face.

"What on Planet Naruto took you so long?" Nejia berated her. "All you do is gather flowers every day…you are such a spoiled child!"

Hinata bowed her head, ashamed.

"Now go." Nejia waved her off cruelly. "I have…ah…certain matters to attend to." These so called "matters" were preening in the mirror, preening in the mirror, and preening in the mirror.

So off Hinata scurried, now to cook dinner for Nejia again. Hinata didn't mind, of course, being the gentle soul she was.

Nejia, on the other hand, was practically leaping up the grand stairs to her room, very happy to be back in her domain, which was by her mirror. Without ado, she quickly stepped in front of the mirror.

"Oh, mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Nejia cried toward her huge, diamond-studded mirror, impatiently tossing her silky long black hair over her shoulder.

The mirror yawned. "…And just when I thought I was getting a nice nap…" it grumped, as its face popped into view. Now, we should probably not be calling the mirror "it", but rather "he". The mirror's face was very lifelike, indeed. He had short wavy brown hair, which was tied up into two buns on top of his head, and serious, dark brown eyes. He had two scrolls in his hands, and was wearing Chinese style clothing.

"Nejia…again?" The mirror sighed.

"Aww…Ten-kun, you know you can't resist me!" Nejia purred. "Now say it."

"I'll say who's the fairest, all right, but unfortunately you might not like the answer…" the mirror sighed.

"Nani?" Nejia practically screeched. "It's always been me! Who else can it be?"

"Well, you're getting old…" the mirror told her. Nejia quivered in rage.

"So now, the fairest of them all is me!"

"…" Nejia trembled with barely concealed rage.

The mirror saw it was going to get smashed sometime soon. "Okay, okay! I was kidding. Sheesh!"

Nejia relaxed visibly. "Really, Ten, you had to put me through that?"

"Well, I wasn't lying…"

"WHAT?"

Ten quickly explained. "Well now, you see, Hinata is the fairest of them all!"

"WHAT? That…that…bastard child?"

"Technically not, Nejia…"

"I. Don't. Care! I'm going to…I'm going to send out a hunter-nin and kill her!" With that, Nejia stomped from the room.

"Oh crap!" The mirror, ex. Ten, cursed. "I really shouldn't have said that! Hinata is a nice girl."

Ten sighed. "And really, I never did know who was the fairest in the land, so I always just made up the comment to appease Nejia…I didn't know it was going to turn out like this when I decided to prank her!" With that, Ten retreated, leaving just a blank surface on the mirror behind, feeling slightly guilty. But oh well. He was going back to TenLand again after such a short period of time of being in Planet Naruto, and TenLand was much better than Planet Naruto. After all, you could throw shurikens and kunais without people scolding you.

Meanwhile, sweet Hinata was very surprised to see Nejia, disgruntled and fuming, at the kitchen entrance. "You!" Nejia spat, pointing a livid finger at Hinata.

Hinata drew back. _Uh-oh…_she thought nervously.

"Go pick flowers!"

"Huh?" Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could go pick flowers?

"Yes, you heard what I said!" Nejia snapped. "Go. Now!"

"O-okay…" Hinata skipped out of the kitchen, smiling happily.

Once Hinata was gone, Nejia smiled evilly. It was going according to plan!

Hinata made her way out to the courtyard, where sweet flower aromas drifted toward her, and bees hummed. Perhaps, she should pick some daffodils…

Suddenly, she heard a whooshing of air and a kunai flew past her face! Shocked, she turned around, only to see…

A man with the bushiest brows she had ever seen as well as huge round eyes. What was worse was that the man was dressed in spandex. Hideous, green, spandex. Now, of course, Hinata being Hinata, didn't say anything rude or even think anything rude. All she could do was to flow into a defensive stance, while eyeing the stranger with curiosity.

"My name is Rock Lee!" The stranger announced. "I have been ordered to assassinate you!"

Hinata blinked. "By who?"

"By Nejia!" Then "Rock Lee" clamped his hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that…" he moaned.

"By Nejia?" Hinata gasped, shocked.

"Yes." Rock Lee lowered his gaze to stare at her. "I am sorry for almost hitting you. I was ordered to kill you, but I could not…"

"Thank you?" Hinata tried. She felt slightly sorry for this man.

The man jumped up, and embraced her.

"Oomph!" Hinata gasped as all the air was squeezed out of her. Up in the tower, Nejia smiled in satisfaction as it appeared that Lee was strangling her.

Lee let go, still sniffing. Hinata toppled to the ground, senseless. Nejia grinned. Hinata was dead! Happily, she strode back to her room without looking back, no doubt to get Ten to talk to her some more.

Hinata, meanwhile, was far from dead. She stood up, brushing the leaves from her clothes. "Thank you for not killing me, Lee-san!" She told Lee.

Lee looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh, thank you, Hinata-sama! You burn with the light of youth, I could not kill you!"

Hinata blinked.

"So you must run, Hinata-sama! Here, let me tear off a strip of your sweater so I can pretend to have killed you!"

Hinata did as he told her.

"Good! Good! Run like the wind, Hinata-sama! Get away from here! Don't ever let Nejia see you again!" With that, the spandex-wearing Lee sprinted off.

Hinata scurried into the forest, while plucking some daffodils. Who knows, perhaps she would need it…

**End of Chapter 1. You know what we want you to do now…it starts with R, and ends with W. Please? With Chibi Hinata to boot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this is awkward. I didn't die...**

***throws self down at reviewers' feet***

**I'M SORRY! I lost my flare for fanfiction (I stopped reading the fanfiction-worthy books and watching anime).**

**Forgive me? **

**Anyways, here's a new chapter for Snow White: Naruto Edition! Enjoy...meet the dwarves.**

_Meet the Dwarves!_

Hinata was cold. Cold, hungry, and lonely, with only daffodils for company. It was getting dark, and she was afraid she'd never find her way out of the forest.

A normal person might've cursed violently at Nejia in these circumstances, but Hinata was too kind to be normal. She knew only too well how volatile her stepmother became when her vanity was threatened, and she tried to understand to the best of her ability.

"Need a little help?"

Hinata squealed in terror as a voice sounded behind her. She whirled around-only to see one eye.

"A ghost?" She wondered out loud.

The area around the eye started to meld into fur, ears grew on top of the fur, and a pink nose sniffed daintily at the air.

Hinata was looking at a cat head. Although...the cat didn't have one eye, as she had thought. It had two-although a mask was covering one.

"Mr...Cat?" She ventured timidly. When it had spoken, it definitely sounded male.

"The Kakashi Cheshire Cat, if you don't mind," he said breezily. A body formed beneath the head, with legs protruding, and a tail curled underneath a branch.

Hinata only gaped as more and more of the cat appeared. "Mr. Kakashi Cheshire Cat, what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm? I'm a Cheshire Cat. Like the name suggests." He said flippantly, then fell silent.

When it seemed like the cat would offer no more information, Hinata started to speak again, but the cat had pulled out a book. On the colorful cover was a picture of a cartoon man chasing a cartoon woman, and the words "Icha Icha Paradise."

As the cat read, he started to giggle wildly. Hinata swore she could see patches of color appear in his cheeks.

"Ah, Ayumi, you little devil," he giggled.

Hinata cleared her throat. She'd never been allowed to read in Nejia's domain, so she treasured every book she read in private. "Uhm, Mr. Cheshire Cat, could I read that book after you?"

He looked up. "Oh?" He said, surprised. "Well, I wouldn't normally give it to such an innocent girl as you...but if you insist."

"Oh, no," Hinata hastened to say. "I meant, only after you finished reading it."

He snorted. "Me? I've read this a thousand times over. I will give it to you...but only if you give me those lovely daffodils of yours." He nodded at the flowers she held.

"Oh," Hinata said, pleased. She knew they'd come in handy. "Sure!"

The cat gave the book to her with his tail, and she handed the flowers to him. "Um, Mr. Kakashi Cheshire Cat, would you mind giving me some directions out of the forest?"

Distractedly, he pointed to her left. "Just go that way, make a turn at the crooked tree, and then you'll get to the dwarves' house. I'm sure they'll take you in."

"Thanks!" Hinata said gratefully, but the cat had already disappeared. She could, however, hear delighted mewling noises and the sound of flowers being shredded.

"..." thought Hinata. Nevertheless, she followed the cat's directions.

Soon, she came to a quaint little house, with a chimney merrily spouting smoke. "How lovely!" She exclaimed. She knew, right away, that this place couldn't hold bad people.

Cautiously, she knocked on the minute door. No one answered, but the door opened.

Curiosity overcoming caution, she stepped inside, and blinked.

It was the most miniature house she'd ever seen. From the outside, she had assumed it was a small one-story house-but, it was two-story, and Hinata, who was short to begin with, had her head brushing against the ceiling.

Seven tiny bowls were lined on the table, all with steaming ramen inside.

Hinata knew it was rude, but she realized she was starving, and hungrily gulped up all seven bowls. When she was finished, she blinked woozily. She hadn't realized she was this tired.

She staggered upstairs to see seven little beds all lined up. Flopping down on them all, she quickly fell asleep.

It wasn't long before the inhabitants of the house came home.

"HEY!" GrumpySasuke screeched as he came into the house. "Someone's eaten our food!"

DopeyKonohamaru started to cry. Even HappyGai looked unhappy.

BashfulChouji's sensitive ears picked up a noise. "Guys..." he said in a hushed voice. "I think someone's upstairs."

SneezyShino sent a swarm of bugs upstairs to check. "He's right," he told the others, barely suppressing a sneeze. "There's someone huge up there."

SleepyShikamaru merely yawned. "How troublesome," he mumbled. "I wanted to sleep too!"

"Well?" GrumpySasuke said angrily. "Come on, troop, let's get him."

"No, hold on." DocKabuto said imperiously. All the other dwarves quieted. "I think SneezyShino senses it too. The person up there...is a girl."

All the other dwarves gasped. "A girl? An honest-to-real girl in our house?" DopeyKonohamaru said excitedly.

"I've never seen a _girl_ before," said BashfulChouji wistfully.

"Ugh, I wouldn't get to excited," said SleepyShikamaru glumly. "Women are trouble, after all..."

_Review and I love you. Seriously, it's great motivation._


End file.
